Old World
The Old World, the continent of the Warhammer World where most of the human nations are based, is usually defined as the area west of the World's Edge Mountains, north of the Blood River and the Dwarf sea fortress of Barak Varr and south of the Troll Country. It is roughly equivalent to the historical continent of Europe on Old Earth during the late medieval and early Renaissance periods of human history. While Norsca is not technically part of the Old World, it shares cultural similarities with it, and is closest to the Old World in terms of distance. The Isle of Albion is also off the coast of the Old World and is similar in it's situation to Norsca, being neither a part of the Old World or entirely separate from it The Old World is home to the nations of the Empire, Kislev, Bretonnia, Tilea, and Estalia, the independent city state of Marienburg, the forest of Athel Loren, and the lawless Border Princes, as well as a few of the Dwarf holds. In the past, before the rise of humans, the Old World was ruled by Dwarfs and Elves, until the 'War of the Beard', and ruins of ancient structures built by these races still scatter the coastlines and high mountains. The different nations of the Old World are rarely allied, and although relations between the different states generally tend to be cordial, they have been known to go to war against each other. While there are political rivalries over things like trade and resources, which can provide a great source of wealth for Old Worlders, the near-constant threats posed to the nations of the Old World make working together an occasional necessity. The Old World has been invaded many times over the years: Greenskin hordes from the Badlands to the south, Chaos incursions from the north, Skaven attacks from their underground lairs, unrelenting armies of the Undead, and large scale raids by Dark Elf fleets have all threatened to destroy one or all of the nations of man. However, human lives are relatively short, and over the generations the memories of these events fades into myth and legend, and they become nothing more than stories to scare children with at bedtime. The dangers faced outside the borders of the Old World prevent all but the most adventurous and foolhardy from venturing out into the wider world. There are a few established trade routes to the eastern empire of Cathay and to the inhospitable lands of Araby to the south, and the famous explorer Marco Columbo 'discovered' the New World across the Great Ocean to the west. Contact with the High Elves and Dwarfs is maintained by most nations, mostly for reasons of trade. Generally speaking though, the vast majority of the settled population knows little about the world beyond the lands that they call home. Nations of the Old World The Old World consists of mostly human nations. The Empire The Empire has stood for over 2500 years as most powerful nation of men in the Old World and is loosely based on Germany in the age of enlightenment, possessing black powder technology while more antiquated weapons are still more common and the norm. The Empire was founded by Sigmar Heldenhammer from a collection of warring tribes inhabiting the region that is now the Empire. Sigmar was of the Unberogen tribe who inhabited what is now Reikland and he is now the patron deity of the Empire. The territories of the other tribes now exist as the Empire's various other states such as Ostland and Talabecland. The Empire is led by an Emperor, though he is elected from and by the ranks of the Elector Counts, rulers of each individual state. Though it has gone through various periods of fragmentation, it was reunited two centuries ago into the strong power it now is by Emperor Magnus the Pious. Most dates in Warhammer are measured with the Imperial Calendar, IC, though the other factions would surely use their own systems, this serves to simplify things. The current Emperor is Karl Franz. The Empire is roughly the equivalent of Germany in the time of the Holy Roman Empire or Northern Renaissance/early Age of Enlightenment. Bretonnia Bretonnia is a large feudal kingdom based on Arthurian Britain and France that was formed from a collection of warring city states by Gilles Le Breton at the bidding of the Lady of the Lake who would later become the patron deity of Bretonnia. Bretonnia is probably the second most powerful nation in the Old World after the Empire and has a strict class system where the upper class abide by (supposed) principles of chivalry and are rich and educated. The lower class is the majority and is made up of oppressed peasants. Bretonnians eschew black powder weaponry in favour of more traditional mounted combat using knights and footmen/archers as support. Bretonnia is largely based on France in the Middle Ages, and the legends of King Arthur. Kislev Kislev is known for it's freezing temperatures and is the northernmost nation of the Old World. Kislev is ruled by the Tzar and the Ice Queen and bears the brunt of most Chaos invasions. Erengrad, Kislev (the capital) and Praag are the three largest cities in Kislev, with Erengrad and Praag both being situated on the River Lynsk, Kislev's largest river. Kislev was founded around 1000 years after the Empire by Gospodar and Ungol tribes, and its main god is Ursun, the father of Bears. Kislev is based on Medieval Poland and Russia in the Tsardom of Russia. Tilea Tilea is divided up into various rival city states, the largest of which are Remas, Trantio, Miragliano, Luccini and Verezzo. Tileans are known as extremely skilled traders and are able to swindle anyone but the cunning Arabyans into a bad bargain, and to take great offence at having their personage or accent mistaken as coming from Estalia. Most warfare in Tilea is conducted through the hiring of mercenaries. Tilea is based on Italy in the Renaissance/Age of Exploration, and to a lesser extent Greece. On the map at the top of this article, Tilea is cut off at the bottom. Estalia Estalia is loosely based upon the culture, history and language of late medieval Spain and is also divided up into various rival city-states such as Magritta and Tobraro. Estalians take great offence at being mistaken for Tileans and vice-versa despite the similarities of their native languages. Estalian steel is famed throughout the Old World for its quality, and Estalia was famously invaded by a Sultan of Araby, which served as the inciting incident for the Crusades. The resulting Crusade involved soldiers from as far away as The Empire and Bretonnia. Border Princes The Border Princes, also known as the Borderlands, are a loose collection of city-states and small feudal pricipalities in the far south of the Old World. The Borderlands essentially serve as the frontier of the Old World and are regularly attacked by Greenskins, Beastmen and other marauding forces. Many of the mercenaries commonly called the Dogs of War in the Empire come from here. Marienburg and the Wasteland Marienburg is a bustling city state in The Wasteland that seceded from The Empire peacefully some time ago. Marienburg is one of the largest cities in the Old World and flourishes on trade from the Great Ocean and the Sea of Claws, and trade on the River Reik which runs south to Nuln and Altdorf. Athel Loren Athel Loren is a magical forest comprised of ancient, sentient trees in the southeast of Bretonnia inhabited by the Wood Elves, or Asrai as they like to call themselves. The Wood Elves have inhabited the area since the main body of High Elves was driven out almost 5000 years ago after the War of the Beard, a titanic conflict with the Dwarfs, and have become deeply bonded to the forest. While isolated colonies of Wood Elves exist elsewhere, Athel Loren is their homeland. Sartosa Sartosa is a small island off the south coast of Tilea. Sartosa is ruled by a pirate-king who has created the kingdom as a haven for pirates and other criminals. The pirates often raid coastal settlements, but have also been known to defend them. Category:O Category:Old World